Vietato per Ricordare
by poptartsandshoelaces
Summary: After Bella jumps off the cliff in New Moon, Tanya saves her and brings her back to Denali. What will happen when Edward visits Denali to cope? Bella is changed so drastically and suffers from memory loss, and neither of them can recognize each other.
1. A Vampire

Chapter 1: A Vampire

_ Did I disappoint you or let you down?__  
__Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?__  
__'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,___

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.__  
__So I took what's mine by eternal right.__  
__Took your soul out into the night.___

_It may be over but it won't stop there,__  
__I am here for you if you'd only care.__  
__You touched my heart you touched my soul.__  
__You changed my life and all my goals.___

_And love is blind and that I knew when,__  
__My heart was blinded by you.__  
__I've kissed your lips and held your head.__  
__Shared your dreams and shared your bed.___

_I know you well, I know your smell.__  
__I've been addicted to you.___

_Goodbye my lover.__  
__Goodbye my friend.__  
__You have been the one.__  
__You have been the one for me.___

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,__  
__You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.__  
__And as you move on, remember me,__  
__Remember us and all we used to be___

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.__  
__I've watched you sleeping for a while.__  
__I'd be the father of your child.__  
__I'd spend a lifetime with you.___

_I know your fears and you know mine.__  
__We've had our doubts but now we're fine,__  
__And I love you, I swear that's true.__  
__I cannot live without you.___

_Goodbye my lover.__  
__Goodbye my friend.__  
__You have been the one.__  
__You have been the one for me.___

_And I still hold your hand in mine.__  
__In mine when I'm asleep.__  
__And I will bear my soul in time,___

_When I'm kneeling at your feet.__  
__Goodbye my lover.__  
__Goodbye my friend.__  
__You have been the one.___

_You have been the one for me.__  
__I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.___

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_Goodbye My Lover- James Blunt_

_--------_

I woke in what seemed to be a dimly lit room, though everything looked absolutely clear and bright to me. I looked up at the fluorescent lights that burned my eyes, and to the left of me were three women. All three of them were unbearably beautiful, with pale skin and squared off features like perfected sculptures you'd find in ancient Greece.

My senses felt unusually sharp; I could see the little flecks of dust floating through the air, and rainbows of color the sun threw against the wall. All of the colors stood out so distinctly, I could see the variation of shades and hues of other colors mixed in to them, too dull for the naked eye.

I felt the confusion in my features, and I scrutinized the faces of the three beautiful strangers standing before me about four yards away.

One of the women stepped away from the group, bravely extending a white arm toward me, a gentle smile playing at the corners of her lips.

I felt my eyes grow wider as I stared blankly at her hand. My eyes drifted back to her face. She shifted around her long strawberry blonde hair, and I watched as each little strand fell back against her head. But, one feature, aside from the skin color, stood out to me, making me cringe back on the small white table.

Their eyes were all the same deep, golden color. The color of melted topaz, or butterscotch. I looked into them confused, as they penetrated through mine. I turned my head away in a swift movement, a little stunned at the way she peered at me.

I heard a quiet footstep, and snapped my head back in their direction. I realized, the red head had taken another step closer. She dropped her hand, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello, Bella." She spoke in a voice so perfect and beautiful that I blinked my eyes in wonder. I was puzzled at how she knew my name. Her scrutinizing expression caused me to compose a mask of something along the lines of stoicism.

She turned slightly to the other three people, and motioned them to step forward. They looked between each other, exchanging looks of discomfort, and unwillingly came toward me.

I felt like I was some kind of dangerous animal, judging by the way they were acting. It was unsettling watching them stare at me so curiously, studying my movements so apprehensively.

"Bella, my name is Tanya Denali. These are my sisters," she said, gesturing to the blonde one first. "This is Katrina, but she prefers Kate."

Her fingers combed through her curly shoulder length hair, and she flipped it back over her shoulder. She gave me a tiny wave and I tried to smile, though it came out a little half hearted.

The other girl, more petite than the others, with shorter dark brown hair stepped around Tanya.

"And this is my other sister, Irina." She smiled, touching Irina's shoulder.

"Hello, Bella." She said, in a pretty voice that reached at least a half an octave higher than Tanya's low and melodic one.

I wasn't sure exactly what expression took over my face, but whatever it was, it made Tanya smile and gently laugh.

"I see your still a little…perplexed- I'm guessing at this entire situation," she said, coming forward to sit on the edge of the table beside me, the quiet laugh still continuing through her perfect lips. "I completely understand of course, but would you like me to explain it to you?" she raised one eyebrow. I nodded slightly.

"Excellent, come with me." She said, offering her hand to me, I watched my hand shake as I reached out to take hers.

I followed her out of the little pink room and out to a white hallway covered in hanging pictures, and abstract paintings. My mind fluttered around, wondering where I was and why I was here.

Out of the hallway, we came to an open room with nothing but a large table that barely fit its space- a dining room.

Tanya came around me, pulling out one of the chairs and gestured for me to sit down. I obeyed and slowly lowered myself onto the seat.

She walked around to the head of the table, while her sisters took the seats beside her.

"First, and foremost, I'd like to explain to you what we are- what _you _have now become," she said, looking at Kate who gave a single nod. Tanya turned back to me. "We are a peaceful coven of vampires. We feed only on animals, not humans. My sisters and I were changed long ago- transformed into what we are. We can't remember much of our human lives, and I assume that you can't either?"

I shook my head, 'no,' too shocked to speak when I heard her utter the word "vampire." When I hear vampire, I immediately think coffins, and wooden stakes. This home seemed too…normal.

But the fact that I was now a vampire startled me the most. As I said, I had already been through most of this house and the fundamental structure of it was obvious. My thoughts were interrupted when Tanya began again.

"We are fairly positive that we were born in the early tenth century, but that is just a rough estimation. And when we were very young, just after our transformation, our mother, Sasha, was taken away from us and killed by a royal vampire family called the Volturi.

"You have the choice of course, after we have taught you our ways, and after you have been…accustomed to vampirism, you may leave us. But, I hope you find that you will enjoy living among my sisters and I."

My eyes narrowed slightly and my brow furrowed in confusion. I stared back at Tanya letting all of this seethe into my brain. My throat felt suddenly dry, and I gulped loudly. The brunette, Irina, looked up from the table suddenly, smiling.

"Really, everything is going to be okay, we promise. We aren't trying to scare you, we just don't want you to be shocked." She said, honestly. Too late.

"But, now I'd like to explain how you are here," Tanya said, moving her chair back, making it screech softly on the wooden floor. She stepped away from the table, and walked around it, running her hand along the wood as she went. When she reached me, she placed a white hand on my shoulder, and her golden eyes looked down on me.

"I was visiting a few friends in Forks, Washington when I found you. It's illegal for m- our kind to be on the reservation, so I walked along the edge, along the cliffs, mostly. Then, while I was looking down into the water, a saw a big splash burst out of it. I waited for a few minutes. I had heard that many people enjoy cliff jumping on the reservation, and I assumed some of the locals were just having some fun, which is exactly what you were doing.

"But when I didn't see anyone emerge, I jumped in, afraid that someone was drowning. After I found you though, you seemed to have been dying because you were bleeding from your head, and you weren't responding to me. So I carried you back here, afraid of what would happen if I left you there. I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave you to die. So, when I brought you back, I consulted with my sisters, and we all came to the conclusion that there was only one thing that we could do, only one logical solution, and that was to change you."

Now that it was explained in full context, I could feel the tension in my face melt away slowly. I darted my eyes between them. Tanya's little smile was still in place- but I felt like her eyes were saying something else, Kate's head was cocked to one side, and Irina was picking split ends from her hair.

"You don't seem…disturbed by any of this. I was expecting you would be terrified." Kate said, echoing the look on Tanya's face.

"Yes exactly," Tanya said, looking to her sister, nodding her head in agreement. "Your reactions are so calm, please, feel free to react rationally any time you'd like." Tanya laughed.

I smiled a little bit. "Okay," I whispered.

"Ah, she speaks!" she cried, and held her hands above her head. "I was afraid that we'd be housing the first mute vampire!" she teased.

My hands balled into fists and my tensed up at Tanya's casual use of the word. Vampire…it was now inevitable that I was now a vampire…vampire.

She apparently felt my sudden change of apprehensiveness, and touched my shoulder again. "I know that this is very…unsettling for you. I can just imagine how scared you must be. But that's why we're here. We are welcoming you into our family as one of our sisters. Unfortunately, our other sister Carmen and her husband Eleazar couldn't be here today. They are in Spain right now, living as a married couple. Carmen and Eleazar joined us about one hundred years ago, but we still consider her one of our sisters."

I thought about each of their adorned features and was instantly curious.

"Can I see myself?" I said, surprised at the way my voice sounded. I couldn't remember exactly what my human voice was like, but I knew it couldn't have sounded like this…sing-song voice I now acquired. It sounded like bells chiming or a bird singing- it was beautiful.

"But of course, come with me." Tanya said, leading me out of the dining room and back through the hallway to the familiar pink room where I woke up. I stood awkwardly in front of the mirror, looking at the beautiful girl standing before me. This could not have been me, vampire or not. I remembered my plain and chalky complexion- though I was still pale, my facial characteristics were beyond ornate.

My features were anything but ordinary. My chalky white face looked as smooth as granite. I put a hand on my cheek, watching as it happened in the mirror. My pink full lips were pursed together. I touched my dark brown hair that flowed to the middle of my back in loose waves. But my eyes…my eyes were different than Tanya, Kate, or Irina's- they were burgundy red. The burned bright, looking like fire lighting up in my eyes. Otherwise though, I was…beautiful- I was a vampire.

"Why are my eyes red?" I asked, still looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"The color will subside in about three months. After you've drank a lot of animal blood, your eyes will fade to an almost orange color, and soon to butterscotch gold. And when someone's eyes are black, that means that they are thirsty, and haven't hunted in probably…weeks." Tanya said, coming beside me in the mirror.

When I looked at the two of us standing side by side in the mirror, it looked natural. It looked like I belonged in this family.

"Hunting?" I repeated.

"Yes, we hunt animals. Mostly anything we can find if we're desperate. We'll take you somewhere close for your first time."

Suddenly, I felt a sort of fire in my throat, before it was just an uncomfortable feeling, like a tickle, but now, it felt like someone shoved hot matches down my throat, and they just wouldn't burn out.

"I'm so sorry! You must be hurting terribly. We'll take you out now." She said, taking my hand and bringing me to the door.

"N- now?" my voice shook in nervousness and my eyes widened with fear.

Tanya turned back around and gave me a devious smile. "Now." She repeated.


	2. Hunting

Tanya still was holding my hand while Kate and Irina followed us out to the porch. I looked around myself and realized that the house sat in the middle of the woods. It was isolated and seemed as though there wasn't another house for miles.

"Where are we?" I asked, still a little bit stunned by the sound of my voice.

"We live in a small town called Denali, hence our last names," she giggled, and let go of my hand, but still walked down the front porch steps . "It's in Alaska."

I nodded and bounded down the wooden steps to the cement sidewalk that ran through the bushes and flowers. I turned around to get a better look and the little house was charming.

It was a small ranch with grey siding and red shutters. The porch was long and white and a swing hung from chains off of the ceiling.

I turned back around and peered around myself- tiny snow crystals covered everything. I groaned.

"Something wrong?" Irina asked, coming beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I hate snow," I said bluntly, looking at her little pointed face.

All three of them laughed. "Well, you'll have to get used to that, Bella. This is Alaska, little sun, and lots of snow." Kate said, looking at me sympathetically.

I let out a nervous tingling laugh, making the discomfort in my throat build up again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Let's hunt." Tanya said, and began to run, with Kate and Irina following. I watched as they ran at such a high speed, and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

Kate turned around, and motioned for me to follow them as well.

I took an unwilling step forward, and then broke into a fast sprint. I was surprised at how fast I was going. I caught up with the three of them quickly.

"Running is second nature for vampires. See, nothing to be afraid of!" Tanya said, flashing a set of pearly white teeth at me.

We kept running until we came to a herd of bison feeding in an open field. I could feel my sense of smell taking over me as a low growl escaped from my lips.

The scent was strong and overwhelming to my senses. It was sweet, but still made my throat burn.

Tanya chuckled and put her hand on my shoulder again to calm me down.

"Relax, let it come naturally. First, watch us." She said, as she and her sisters stalked toward the bison. Their eyes glittered with hunger, and all three of them attacked at the exact same time.

I watched them intently as they sank their teeth into the animals so smoothly. It was interesting to observe them as they did so- seeing their eyes change slightly to an even deeper topaz.

Kate finished hers the fastest, and pushed the carcass aside. "Now, it's your turn." She got up, leaving Irina and Tanya to their feast, and helped me to find a herd of elk.

When we found them, they didn't seem as appealing as the bison. The scent still made my throat burst into flames.

"These don't smell as good," I said, scrunching my nose in disgust.

"You're right, they don't. But elk is the easiest thing to find in Denali. You have elk, bison, and moose, and once in a while a grizzly bear to choose from. We rarely eat grizzly though, we stick to the animals with larger herds. Plus, we just want you to get used to the hunting experience." She said, watching the small group of elk begin to come closer to us.

"Can I do it now?" I asked eagerly, desperately wanting to put out the fire.

She laughed lightly, and shook her head. "First, focus on your sense of smell. Close your eyes," she said, and I obeyed. I focused on the smell of the bison, and the direction of the wind. I gave myself over to my senses, and the fire grew brighter, burning my throat.

"Okay, now open your eyes, and pick the one you like best."

I opened my eyes slowly, and fixed them on the biggest elk in the herd. I felt the fiery inferno swirling wildly in my throat, and plunged myself forward.

The blood of my prey was delicious. I relished in its sweet ambrosia, consuming every last drop. My thirst was quenched and I threw the lifeless carcass aside.

"Better?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Much," I replied, laughing slightly.

"Want to go home? Or would you like to find that herd of elk for seconds?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm okay." I said, honestly, but I looked in the direction where I could still smell the herd. I looked back at Kate who was peering at me expectantly.

"Alright then, let's go. Tanya and Irina will know we went back home." She said, and lead me back toward the direction we came.

"So what do you remember about your human life?" I asked, trying to build up a conversation.

We sprinted toward home in silence. The awkwardness intimidated me a little bit.

She shrugged. "Not much. Tanya believes we were born around the year one thousand. We've lived in Alaska most of our lives, but we moved to Denali about forty five years ago or so. Our mother Sasha was killed when we were very young vampires."

"I remember Tanya saying something about someone named Volturi?" I said, not sure if I had the name correct. We broke into a run when I said that, but we still held the conversation.

"Yes, the Volturi is a royal vampire family living in Volterra, Italy. They control everything that has to do with vampires and vampire rules." She replied, still looking forward.

"Rules?" I asked.

"Yes, there is really only one rule, and that is to let no one know of our secret. Many bad things could happen if a human knew what we were…" she trailed off, her voice became cold.

It became awkward again for a fraction of a second before Kate's voice changed- a little higher than before and unusually cheery.

"How about you? Do you remember anything?" she asked, looking at me. I looked ahead and saw the house growing nearer. I looked back at her, and began to think hard about the few things I could remember.

"Well, I know that I used to live somewhere in Arizona and then I moved to Forks about a year ago. I remember a few of my friends-"

Kate interrupted me suddenly. "Who?" she asked.

"Umm…Mike, Angela, Jake- I believe that's who I was with cliff diving- and…Jessica I think. But we weren't that good of friends for some reason…I can't remember why though." I responded, a little confused by Kate acted so frantic when I mentioned my friends.

"Anything else?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I think when I jumped, I hit something in the water…that must have made my memory foggy with just that, let alone all of this." I waved a hand in front of my body as we slowed down, now that the house only a few yards away.

"I see," Kate replied, nodding her head. "and that's too bad. Sometimes it's good to keep pieces of your human life at hand. For memories and that." She stopped at the front porch steps, and she looked back the way we came.

"Irina and Tanya are coming. C'mon, let's go inside. I'll show you around." She walked up the white steps, and opened the wooden door.

I stepped inside, and looked around for what seemed like the first time. A chandelier hung from the tall ceiling in the foyer, glistening on the egg shell white tile beneath it. The walls were toned an olive green, and the living room, next to us, had a white carpet, and tan couches with the same olive green walls. Kate led me through the living room where there were pictures along the mantle above a stone fireplace of them, and two other beautiful vampires, who I assumed were Carmen and Eleazar.

She led me into the next room, the dining room, which we had sat in earlier. The table and chairs were cherry oak, and had a paisley throw rug beneath it, and the walls were a deep red. There were exquisite paintings on the walls that I didn't recognize, even with my ailment.

The kitchen was the most beautiful room so far though. The walls were tan, and the countertops were granite. They had a refrigerator and a stove, but I assumed it was just for show. The kitchen had a huge window, extending all the way up the cathedral like ceilings, with a half circle on top with green and red curtains.

She led me back through the hallway that extended off of the kitchen. The first door was a blue bathroom, and we didn't even bother to look at that.

"Tanya's room," she said, gesturing to the pink room. "My room," she said, when we passed an orange room. "And for right now, you'll be sharing a room with Irina, but we hardly use them, so it really shouldn't be that much of an issue." She said, opening a door to a purple bedroom.

The carpet was white, and there was a small purple couch in the corner of the room, and a television on the wall. On the other side of the room, there was a yellow chair, an easel, and a bookshelf filled with books.

"Thank you so much for everything," I said, when I saw Tanya and Irina coming through the hallway. My gratitude was exceptional- it was too much, everything they were doing for me...

"It's no problem, Irina doesn't mind sharing a room at all, she shared with Carmen for years." Tanya said, looking at Irina who had a smile on her face, and she shook her head.

"No, everything. I feel like I'm imposing on you all. You're all so kind and caring…I don't deserve all of this." I said, slumping my shoulders sadly.

"Darling, we accepted you here. If we thought you'd be a problem, I would've left you on the shore of the beach to have someone come and find you. Please, just be grateful that we found you." Tanya said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," I repeated and they all nodded.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Tanya asked, clapping her hands together once.

"If you don't mind I'd like to learn more about vampires." I said, tentatively, wondering if it was a risky subject matter to enter. But I guess that made Tanya happy, because her smile grew wider.

"Of course! How about we go into the living room. You have so much to learn, Bella." She said, waving a hand at me, and turning to leave. We followed her out of the hallway, and I was still in a slight state of shock- I was a vampire.


	3. What Comes With a New Life

Chapter 3: What Comes With a New Life

I sat down in front of the fireplace on the smallest couch next to Irina, and Tanya and Kate sat in the chairs on either side of us. Tanya smiled as she looked at me, and cocked her head to the side. "Where would you like us to start?" she asked.

I looked forward into the fire that Kate had started before we all sat down. The flames crackled loudly, and sent ashes spilling out onto the floor. I looked back at Tanya, and shrugged. "Just tell me whatever you think is important. Just start from the beginning."

"Alright, the beginning then. Kate, how much did you tell her of the Volturi?" Tanya asked her.

"I just told her that they were a powerful, royal family that lived in Volterra, Italy." She said, smiling over at me.

"Okay then. The Volturi is composed of three groups. The first group, are basically the founding patrons- Aro, Marcus and Caius. The second group, is the Volturi Guard. The Volturi Guard does all of the work for the patrons. And the third group, is the wives, but they aren't very important.

"The Volturi has existed for thousands of years, no one really knows precisely how long. Also, many have never even come face to face with any of them unless they had a reason to provoke them. We have all seen them because of our mother. When the Volturi was first created, they were known as the nighttime patrons of the arts."

"Why are they so important?" I asked.

Irina patted my knee. "Because of their powers. You see, many of our kind have powers, who knows, maybe even you have one. But, it might take some time to discover. Tanya and I don't have powers, but we like to joke that Tanya has the art of seduction." They all laughed loudly, and Tanya threw her head back, and flipped her strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh you know," she said, still giggling.

"Anyway, my power is that I can see the plans of other vampires. Not quite the future, but I can see what their anticipating to do within a certain time range. It's very useful sometimes." Kate said.

"You said we don't use our bedrooms much, why is that?"

They all looked at each other, and laughed softly. "We don't sleep…at all." Kate said, looking at me, as though it were obvious from the purple circles under our eyes.

I felt a little foolish for not realizing it before, and I smiled bashfully.

"I'm sorry, this is just all so new to me. I should've known. Any other weird things I should know about our kind?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so…," Irina said, tapping her chin, looking up, causing her eyebrows to pull together while she thought.

I couldn't imagine this all. It was all too different than I was used to. No sleeping and no eating. I remembered from my human life that I was a little clumsy, but even after all the running I did today, I haven't fallen or broken anything once.

I looked between the three of them, expectantly, hoping that they wouldn't say anything more.

"Oh, and we can't go out into the sunlight- in front of people that is- and our skin is very cold to the human touch." Irina commented.

"Will we burn or something?" I asked, a small smile etching on my face. I knew all of the stereotypical vampire stories- sleep in coffins, burn in the sunlight, die from a silver stake in the heart.

Kate laughed. "No, but we…sparkle. You probably didn't notice today because it was a bit cloudy while we were hunting, but it should be nice tomorrow- we'll show you then. It's ve ry distracting to humans and we would be bring immediate unwanted attention to ourselves. We try to blend in if we have any reason to go into town, like shopping or something."

"And why is our skin cold?" I asked, touching Irina's skin lightly, but feeling no temperature difference.

"Oh, that's easy. But it might be a little disturbing." Irina said, looking at me from under her lashes. "We're basically…dead, but we're immortal, if you're wondering." She said quietly, trying her best not to alarm me.

"We live…forever?" I said slowly, seeing how it sounded in that context- it was worse.

"Yes," Tanya said gently. "But, it sounds worse than it is. Time goes by faster and faster through the years."

"I just can't imagine…no sleeping, and living forever! What do you do all day and all night? Isn't it…I don't know, boring?" I asked a bit incredulous.

"Well, sometimes. But, we're usually always doing something. Irina enjoys painting and reading, Kate plays the violin, and I play the piano. We all find something to do during the night. What do you do?" Tanya asked me.

"Nothing really," I shrugged, trying to think of anything that I used to do in my human life that compared to the talents that the three of them possessed. "I read…I think…"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Irina asked me, earnestly.

I looked between the three pairs of gold eyes staring at me, waiting for me to speak. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. "Maybe…" I looked around the room, and saw a painting hanging up above a grand piano in the corner of the room. Learning to play the piano would be too difficult, maybe I'd try my hand at art- see how that goes. "painting?"

"Wonderful! Oh, Irina, would you show her some of your techniques? You're paintings are so beautiful, she could learn so much!" Tanya said, looking pointedly at Irina, who nodded her head 'yes' and turned back to me.

"It is a bit difficult, but I'm sure you could do it if you wanted to." She said with a gentle smile on her face, when the phone rang loudly.

"I'll get it," Kate said, standing up and going out to the kitchen to answer it.

We sat in silence, listening for Kate to come back and tell us who it was. I looked directly into the fireplace, and I could tell that Tanya was staring straight at me. I looked out from the corner of my eye to see her just looking away into the flames also.

Kate came back after a short moment, a wide grin spreading across her face.

What?" I asked, confused by her sudden change of expression. It seemed that Kate hardly ever smiled unless really good news was in place, or she was very happy.

"Tanyaaaaaa!" she sang happily, laughing as she did so. She ran up right in front of Tanya, and got in her face, still smiling and laughing. "Guess who's coming to stay with us!" she sang again.

Tanya's face lit up, and she snickered. "You're joking! Edward?!" she said, incredulously.

I felt my face fill up with confusion. Irina leaned into my ear, "Tanya has been obsessively in love with a boy named Edward Cullen since the dawn of time," she chuckled, but it sounded a little strange.

Tanya looked at Irina in an expression of mock disgust, and then smiled. "I guess. But, oh he is gorgeous! And now that…" she looked at me from the corner of her eyes before they grew wide, but in the next instant, they became normal again. She laughed nervously. "Now that he's going to be here, I get to see him more. So hands off!" she warned playfully.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said, and I could feel the smile etching on my lips as well as the atmosphere became light.

"Did he say when he was coming?" Irina asked Kate.

Kate nodded, "He said that he should be here tonight," she looked at Tanya. "I'd go get ready, your man is coming!" she laughed.

Tanya scrambled off the chair, and shot down the hallway without a minute's hesitation. We all stared after her before Kate laughed.

"Well, she'll be up there agonizing over what to wear for a couple hours. I bet you're a little confused at this too, huh?" Kate said with a sigh, all trace of a smile disappearing.

"A little. I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, like we said earlier, there is only one other family of our kind, and that is the Cullen family, who live in Forks, Washington in the Olympic Peninsula. They are mostly banded together as married couples, except for Edward, who has been single for quite a long time now. Carlisle, their leader, has Esme, Alice has Jasper, Rosalie has Emmett, and Edward is alone." Kate explained.

"Yeah, and Tanya has been trying to get Edward to notice her that way for so long, but he's very stubborn, you see." Irina added.

"Well has he ever been with anyone?" I asked, curiously.

They looked at each other quickly, and if I wasn't a vampire, I probably wouldn't have even noticed it.

"No," they said in unison.

"Didn't you say I lived in Forks?" I asked, looking between them.

Kate looked hesitant to answer but shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, but you probably have never seen them…they hide…"

I nodded, and looked back toward the fire, wondering why they acted the way they did when I asked that. Had he been with one of them, and Tanya didn't know? Had he been with both of them? Had I ever actually _met _them before? It scared me a little, knowing that there were vampires present in Forks when I was human. Suddenly, I was a bit curious to meet this Edward Cullen.

"So, why does Tanya like him so much, if he does nothing but ignore her basically?" I asked, still confused at the first situation.

"Well," Kate began, sitting down in Tanya's chair. "It's not that he _ignores _her really, he's just stubborn. He claims that he finds her attractive and all, but he doesn't love her the way he-" Irina cut her off , by springing up, and clapping her hands.

"Kate, do you think that we should go check on Tanya, see if she needs help picking out an outfit?"

"Sure, Bella, you just stay here, we'll be right back out. We're just going to give her a little pep talk," Kate said, smiling slightly, but it never reached her eyes.

They bounded up the stairs quickly. I stood up from the couch and went over to the beautiful grand piano that I saw sitting in the corner of the room earlier. Just as I was about to sit down, I heard Tanya call my name.

I looked up, and saw her standing at the opening of the living room with wet hair, and a hairbrush in her hand. "I'm going to have to ask you a favor," she said, coming towards me quickly.

She put her free hand on the top of the piano, and combed through her hair.

"Alright, this is a very odd request, but, we're going to have to have you…change your name." she said sheepishly.

"Change my name?" I said slowly, letting it sink into my mind.

"Yes, you see, I'm not sure how Edward will react when he finds out I saved y ou. I think the best idea would be to make up some sort of story about you, and give you a new name so that nobody becomes suspicious."

My eyebrow furrowed at the word suspicious, and I looked down at the ivory keys and back up at Tanya's face.

"Okay, what would you like me to do?" I asked.

"Well, how do you feel about the name 'Lillian?" she asked with a smile, but she said it in a voice that you'd use to lure a child to the dentist, but bring him with toys for afterward.

"It's a nice name," I said quietly. "What's my story?"

"If anyone asks, you have been living with us for the past year or so. I came to Forks to spread the news, but couldn't find them. You came from a higher area in Alaska, and you weren't sure what you became, or how you became this way. Can you remember that?" she20asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Great! When he comes here, just answer the door for me while I finish getting ready, he should be here any moment." She said, bounding back off down the hallway.

I sat down at the piano and set each of my fingers carefully on the ivory keys. I pressed down lightly on the first- a wonderful sound erupting from it as I did so.

Suddenly, I was interrupted by a quiet rasp at the door.


End file.
